


Not How I Planned It

by Kaepore



Series: Primary Character Shorts [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Band Fic, Divorce, F/M, Miscarriage, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 00:31:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13775877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaepore/pseuds/Kaepore
Summary: Jasmine gets pregnant during their tour. She doesn't tell Karter until it's too late and things get out of control.





	Not How I Planned It

Jasmine holds the pregnancy test in her hand. Her greens eyes staring down at the two blue lines. She taps her boots on the bathroom floor and runs her hand through her hair. 

"What am I going to do?" She whispers. She contemplates telling Karter. The word baby running through her mind over and over. She ignored her missed periods the past few months. She blamed it on stress due to the tour. 

She places the test in the box and throws it into her bag and leaves the bathroom. "Hey, you ready? The others are already on the bus." His voice startles her as she exits the bathroom. She smiles at him and nods.

She spends the rest of the night staring at the ceiling of her bunk. She rubs her hand across her stomach for hours. "I'm not ready for this," she whispers. Their careers are just now taking off. They're making it big. 

But maybe, there is a chance they could make this work. 

\------

Jasmine searches for a clinic in the next town they stop in. She checks in and glances around the waiting room as she waits. "Jasmine Legends?" A nurse calls out. Jasmine jumps up and smiles as she walks towards her. 

"Will the father be joining us?" The nurse asks, preparing the machine. She shakes her head and the nurse gives her a sad look. Jasmine quickly explains the situation, "He uh, doesn't know. I just want to make sure everything is okay before I plan to tell him." The nurse nods at her. 

"Okay, now just pull up your shirt and we will take a look." The nurse says as Jasmine gets comfortable on the table and does as she is instructed. She winces at how cold the gel is on her skin.

The nurse squints at the screen as she moves the device around on her stomach. She makes a small Ah sound as she finds the baby. "Your baby looks healthy!" She smiles.

Jasmine lets out a breath, "Can you tell the gender yet? I'm betting for a girl." She laughs. The nurse nods and moves the device a bit more. "Well, you are correct. You're having a girl!"

The nurse prints out the ultrasound pictures for her. "Make sure you tell the father soon okay?" The nurse tells her. Jasmine nods and smiles. "Thank you!" Jasmine runs back to the bus after that. The picture held tightly to her chest with tears in her eyes and a smile on her face.

 

\------

The band decided to check into a hotel for the night. Jasmine sits in Karter's lap as he lays back on the bed. She fiddles with the hem of her shirt. Her husband raises an eyebrow. "You good Hun?" He asks, rubbing her arm. She nods and looks at him, "Just my stomach. It’s been acting up the past couple days." 

She refuses to change in front of him anymore. She's starting to show a bit, she's afraid to let him see. She never takes her shirt off for anything anymore. He doesn't push or asks her what’s wrong. He respects her wants and doesn't push her to talk about it.

"Is that why you freak out when I lay over you?" She nods at him and turns to lay next to him. Just as she lays down, he gets up and kneels over her. His lips press against hers, then he moves to her stomach. Her heart pounds in her chest as fear begins to build up when he pushes her shirt up to her belly button. "I love you, baby," he whispers to her.

Tears collect at the corners of her eyes, the need to tell him burns, but the time isn't right. Not right now. Her mind shifts to the ultrasound photo tucked into the back pocket of her jeans that now lay on the floor. 

She starts to cry and Karter stops. He leans up to her and wipes away the tears. "It's okay." He whispers to her. Kissing her once more.

\-------

Alex catches her looking at baby clothes during their Walmart run to restock the bus. Jasmine runs her fingers over the fabric of the onesie she's holding, a smile on her face. 

"You okay?" Alex sneaks up behind her and she jumps. "Yeah just looking." She responds, setting the onesie back down. "Seems a bit small for you don't you think?" She jokes. Jasmine rolls her eyes. "Did you get everything we need?" Alex nods.

Jasmine stares at the car seats and cribs as she walks by, her hand running up and down her stomach.

She plans to tell him after the tour

\-----

She shouldn't be doing this. There's so much adrenaline on stage. The venue is going crazy, she's singing into the mic, she gets the needs to jump around and climb. 

She jumps from the speakers to the top of the piano. Her feet miss the top, the heels of her sneakers hit the keys and she's suddenly falling face first into the piano bench. She cushions the blow as much as she can with her hands, but her stomach still gets hit. 

She feels something move in her stomach. Her heart begins to race. Karter stops and so does Alex. Karter is running to her. He helps her up. "You okay?" He asks, kissing her sweaty forehead. She smiles and nods. She lies to his face. 

\------

She's running to the bathroom after the show and shoves her pants to her knee's. There's blood running down her legs. She screams. She cries. She yells for Karter through the sobs. 

She hears quickly paced footsteps coming toward the bathroom. Karter shoves the door open and looks at her, then to the blood. She cried even harder at his raised eyebrows. "Did you forget to use a tampon?" He asks as he begins to dig through her backpack she brought with.

"I'm sorry," is all she can get out. Karter turns to her and stands. "Sorry what baby? What are you sorry for?" Karter grabs her hands and stares at her, his face flooded with worry. "Is this because you fell?" He asks. She nods in response and looks away from him. She lets go of him and turns away, too ashamed to even face him "I was pregnant" Her voice breaks when she speaks. He stares. Unable to answer.

"Please say something." She begs as she turns back towards him. He stands up and continues to stare. "Are you okay though?" Is all he can ask. "When I fell... I hit the bench... my stomach..." She continues to cry. All he does is hug her. Pulls her close and pets her hair. She breathes out and buries her head into his neck.

\-------

"Jasmine we need to go to the clinic, please," Karter begs her a few days later. "Karter I can't. I can't do it. I don't want to go there just to see the sad looks on their faces, the sadness in their voices." Karter sighs at her. "You can get a nasty infection from it if you don't do anything. You could die."

"Good! I don't deserve to live after the stupid mistake I made!" She yells. Karter winces at her and moves towards her. "I don't want people to know." She mumbles. "Know what?" 

"That I failed. That I was stupid and didn't take care of it. That I just let this happen. I'm a terrible person." She stares at the floor. Refusing to look at her husband. Karter shakes his head. "You're not a terrible person. It was a simple mistake. We can try again in the future okay?" Jasmine looks at him and nods. "Okay. I'll go."

 

\-------

Karter parks the rental car in front of the clinic. When they walk in Jasmine tells Karter to sit in the waiting room while she checks in. The receptionist looks up at her with a smile. "Hello, what can I do for you?" Jasmine winces at her politeness. 

"I had a miscarriage... I'm pretty sure... I need to check in with a doctor." The receptionist looks at her with sad eyes "I'm sorry-" "Please don't." Jasmine cuts her off. The receptionist nods. "Name?" "Jasmine Legends." The receptionist types for a while and looks up at her. 

"I know what you're going through sweetheart. I've been in your shoes. I hope everything gets better for you. Now, please take a seat." Jasmine smiles weakly at her. "Thank you." 

Karter sighs when she sits down next to him. She lays her head on his shoulder. It's not too long before a nurse walks towards them. "Follow me please." Is all she says. 

She leads them into a room with the same machine that Jasmine had when she got her first checkup. Nurses come in and out of the room, asking her every question under the sun, taking her temperature, blood pressure, pulse and everything like that. 

A nurse hands her a hospital gown after slipping a bracelet onto her wrist. She does as she instructed after the nurse leaves the room, she tells Karter to turn around. She's too embarrassed to have Karter look at her like this. 

Jasmine hops up to the table and leans back, Karter holds her hand as she lifts up the gown and squeezes even harder. The doctor places the device on her stomach and moves around. The doctor looks her in the eyes, "I'm sorry." She whispers. 

Jasmine stares at the ceiling with a blank expression as Karter stares at the floor with wide eyes.

\-------

The tour was canceled early. Jasmine couldn't keep up with everything and Karter didn't have the energy to try. The band agreed that a break was needed.

Weeks went by and Jasmine barely left the bed. She refused to get up or even move. The one time she did was when she heard a loud crash in the kitchen. 

Karter kneeled on the floor. Sweeping up the pieces with his hand. Jasmine was standing there, staring at him. "I was going to be a father." He whispers. Jasmine stands there awkwardly. "Ok." Is all she manages to get out. She feels stupid for not being able to say more.

"When were you going to tell me?" Karter demands. Jasmine takes a step back after her husband stands up. She shakes her head. "Tell me!" He yells. Her head spins. "I don't know. Until the tour was over with?" She says, taking another step back as he moves a bit closer to her. 

"Why would you keep that from me? Why would you not tell me? I don't understand. Were you waiting for something to go wrong?" He's yelling louder than before. Jasmine winces hard enough to make her stumble back another step. "I was afraid!"

"Afraid if what?" He yells again. "You. And your reaction. I thought you wouldn't want it." He rolls his eyes. "You're turning this around on me?" She shakes her head. "No, no I swear-" He turns away from her. "I need to be away from you. I can't do this."

"Seriously? What the hell Karter?" She yells at him now. Karter spins around to face her. "This is YOUR fault. YOU'RE the one who lost the baby. YOU'RE the one who kept this from me for some stupid reason. Why wouldn't I want it? When would I EVER say that huh? What makes YOU think that I wouldn't want a child?"

"I di-" He cuts her off "YOU'RE not the only one who has the right to grieve about this." He's in her face now and she is scared. She shoves him away before firing back. "I'm SORRY that I was such an idiot. SORRY that I lost our child. SORRY that I had to get whatever of it removed as the doctors gave me sad looks and apologize for MY MISTAKE. SORRY that I waited so long to tell you. It's not that I wasn't going to. I wanted to wait for the right time to tell you!" She screams. Her throat hurts and she's holding her hand over it. 

Karter pulls something from his back pocket and shoves it in her face. It's the ultrasound picture. "I found these in your jeans that night in the hotel. The night you told me 'It's just a stomach ache.' I told myself that it was just someone else's for some reason." Jasmine stares. 

"Anything else you want to tell me?" He yells. "It was a girl." She mutters. Looking away. Karter recoils with a sad look on his face and walks away, she hears his suitcase zip open, the clanging of hangers is heard before he's shoving whatever he can inside before zipping it closed. "Karter I'm-" he interrupts her again. "I want a divorce." 

That's the last he said to her before leaving, but not before making a painful accusation: "I know why you never told me. It wasn't mine"

\-------

Jasmine spends two more weeks in bed.

Karter came by last week to the apartment with divorce papers. She signed them without a second thought and rolled over to avoid any conversation with him. She cried when she heard the front door close.

Jasmine never heard from him after that.


End file.
